Seduction of Mars
by JovieChase
Summary: This goes hand in hand with Memoirs of a Whitlock Girl. Jasper has to pretend to be apart of the family but what will happen when his Whitlock girls come to rescue him? The war still continues, and it isn't over til it's over.


**Hi Lovies! Ok so I left class and was listening to Muse and this idea came to me. This is a prequel to Memoirs of a Whitlock Girl and it is going to be ummm around 20 chapters I think. Enjoy! PS I own my characters but no others.**

Vicious. Cautious. Callous. God. I am the God of War, and I have been reduced to reciting these four words each time the sun raises from the East. I said them over and over until I could feel the fire burning in my heart, because I knew that one day I would need it. The war was not over; I was in hiding.

JPOV

I had just gotten done silently screaming my morning ritual and I was raring for the unbearable day that lay before me. Today is the day before my wedding day, but it isn't my first or second. Today is the day before my 70th wedding day, and it is to the same psychotic pixie girl. It seems like every other year this obsessive spazz wants to have another wedding. She always claims that it is because she loves me so much, but I know the real reason is because she had found some really unique styles at fashion week. Pathetic.

Striding into the bathroom I questioned my sanity and whether this was all worth it. The shower spurted to life while the cool mist began to cover the shower doors. Tonight would be yet another bachelor party. My "brothers" Emmett and Edward would probably be taking me hunting for the disgusting vermin that was now my diet. Then we would probably go to some dive bar where Emmett would make inappropriate jokes and Edward would stare off into space, brooding.

The water finally started heating up and the steam started swirling around me. This just caused me to think about why I was doing all this, and where the hell they were. It had been well over 100 years since this mission started and I need my true family to find me so this war can be over. I wish I never had to leave the compound. My sanctuary. My Texas. I slowly slipped into a distant memory. The cabin, my girls, and my army flooded my mind, but the most important part was my son. Thoughts swirled in my head about him being tall and strong like me, but he had dark hair like his mother. The deep blue pools that were the windows to his soul would shine in the darkest of lights. Lost in my head I didn't even realize what had popped into the bathroom.

_Dead. I knew he was there was no way he would still be alive, but my only hope was that he was able to grow up and have a family of his own. It was the duty of my personal guard to look after him when my lifestyle was putting him in danger. I left for…_

"Hi Jazzy!" squeaked an energetic voice.

"Fuck Alice, can't I get any sort of privacy?" I forced out.

Her petite frame wasn't bad looking, but I always went for the classic but rugged beauties. I liked my women to be able to handle their own on the battlefield, but I had to put on the show. Not to mention, short hair just didn't look good on her. She has the features of a mouse.

"Of course I can. After I give you a kiss and to tell you to have fun tonight. The boys have a surprise for you unlike any other."

With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and popped out the door. Fuckin rodent vampire. It was hard enough to keep things from her, but hiding my melancholy thoughts of the past away from Edward was the real chore. Stupid mind-reading vampire. If he weren't such a pussy I would take him with me when I finally left here.

Shutting off the water I stepped out of the shower. I toweled off and sauntered over to my way-to-large closet. The note on the door was more then offending to my intelligence, but like I said, the show must go on.

_Dear Jazzy,_ God I hate that nickname.

_Don't even bother looking in the closet because I have picked out the perfect outfit for you. It is lying on the bed. Oh, and for the love of god do not go out in those cowboy boots again. I will see you tomorrow my wonderful hubby!_

_Lots of Love_

_**Alice**_

Well that is some nerve. The night was getting worse by the minute. She had me wearing khaki pants, loafers, light blue button down, and a sweater vest.

"All fear me in my warrior regalia…KHAKIS!" I mumbled to myself into the wall mirror.

"JAZZZZZZZMMMMMAAAANNN!"

Fuck.

"What Em? I'm trying to get ready."

Emmett barged into the room like an elephant. Of course when I turn around he is jumping up and down on Alice's brand new comforters and my new bed.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked quietly. Even though his excitement and amusement was starting to get to me and I could help but crack a huge smile.

"He picked out where we are going tonight," a subdued voice said.

"Edward, I really don't want to make a big deal about this one. It is the 70th time. I mean seriously who in the hell gets married 70 times?" Laughter was still pouring out of my mouth. I then realized I was projecting because the next moment Edward was jumping on the bed as well.

"Jazz, I will tell you where we are going only if you jump on the bed too," Emmett boasted in between bounces.

What the hell, a little passive aggressiveness never truly hurt anyone. With a small bounce I was on the bed, making sure I rubbed my loafer covered feet all over the comforter.

"Ok Em, where are we going?" The amusement was just too much for me, the smile would not leave and I wouldn't have been able to be serious for anything at that moment.

"WE ARE GOING TO "SIN" AND WE GET TO ME THE 7 DEADLIES!" Edward and Emmett said in unison.

I stopped bouncing immediately. "Sin" was this new nightclub that had just opened up in Seattle. I had wanted to go since it opened, but Alice would never let me go. She would come up with other things to do. From what I heard about "Sin" was that it wasn't just a nightclub, but it had it's own showgirls. I couldn't explain it. The pull for me to be at that bar has been so strong since it opened and tonight I would get my chance.

"How are we all allowed to go?" I whispered, still in shock.

"Well, Bella is shielding us right now so Alice doesn't know we made the decision and Rose has never really cared. She assumes human girls and their flaws aren't appealing to her EMMY!" Edward teased.

"You know what Eddie? Call me whatever you want, we are going OUT!" Emmett yelled again.

Faster then light we all piled into Emmett's new Jeep and took off for Seattle.

The building was dark black with "SIN" written in bright red neon lights. The line went around the corner and I could hear the cheers and feel the lust of the people inside. Walking up to the front of the line Emmett took control and handed the bouncer a wad of cash. I couldn't believe my luck, here I was at "SIN" and I looked like the white vampire version of Carleton.

"Hello Gentlemen, do you have reservations?" the gorgeous hostess said.

"Yes ma'am, we are here under the name _Whitlock_. Party for three, and whichever ladies can be spared," he said in the worst southern accent ever.

"Oh! Right this way gentlemen…"

Emmett wagged his eyebrows up and down as he followed the hostess to our VIP booth that was right in front of the stage.

"…Ok so here is your table. A server will be right with you to take your drink orders, and just know that everything is on the house."

She gave a fake smile and walked off. I looked around the room and realized how intense the emotional climate was. It was lustful to the point of potential violence. The lights suddenly started to dim and I turned my attention to the stage. There was a pole at the end of the runway that protruded from the stage and I was eager to see what would happen. Not that I didn't already know, but the only set of tits that I have seen for the past 70 years has been Alice's and that just doesn't cut it.

Next thing I notice is the intro to "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse. I started to get lulled into the sexual atmosphere when I turn to see both Edward and Emmett getting lap dances. When in the hell did that happen? Where the hell is mine? Then I saw them. Seven girls in corsets, boy shorts and heels, all dancing as in the sultriest manner I have ever seen.

These were the seven deadliest that everyone talked about. They each represented one of the seven deadly sins and each one had me hooked in one way or another. Listening to more of the music I watched the girl in the Pink and black corset walk with more grace then I have ever seen before up to the pole. She played up the crowd, but she was fierce. With a toss of her brown hair she hopped on the pole and slid down. She pouted her lips and blew a kiss before walking back. The crowd went insane screaming her name, Lust. The next girl started walking up and did a floor routine. Covered in diamond glitter and a sparkling diamond encrusted corset she began grinding on Lust only to steal the money out of her garter. After her money-snatching stunt she walked on the runway where money was just being thrown at her feet when out of nowhere Envy came. The two proceeded to mock a very sensual fight when the lights went out.

People started to get aggravated when all of a sudden new music came on and I new at that moment that I was either in a lot of trouble or I was saved.

**OK! So if you review this then I will write more….I will finish the other one though. Just think of this as a prequel to Memoirs of a Whitlock Girl**


End file.
